Escape From Austria
by Mr. Mankasa
Summary: NOW WITH TEDDY BEARS


Hitler-san woke up one winter morning...

Hitler-san kicked Anne Frank-san hard , shattering his apendex and spewing blood and guts all over the floor.

"You Mother-of-a-bitch I'm going to make you eat my Tv"

Dont you love me anymore?You used to love feeling my penis on those sweet summer nights in highschool"

Hitler-san smashed his blade hard down on Anne Frank-san cutting his ear off. .

Blood red blood shot out, splashing everywhere.

You could see dripping veins hanging down and broken bones on the floor.

Anne Frank-san screamed in agony and then lunged at Hitler-san.

Anne Frank-san ripped Hitler-sans head off in one move, sending it spinning accross the floor. Leaving a trail of red ozing blood and pieces of brain, Anne Frank-san reached down and tasted the it on his lips and licking them. She clearly got a perversive sexual pleasure from this, a lump formed in her trousers and she) swallowed

Hitler-san's body slumped down, spraying blood everywhere.

Suddenly, Hitler-san woke up.

"Did you have another bad dream, my love?", said Helen Keller-san "Did you have another bad dream, my love?", said Stalin-san

You havnt been well have you? When you inserted yourself into me last night you wernt upto your normal standard.

"You know, i think Anne Frank-san is back, i can feel it in my loins".

"Oh no, not again"

"I must go, i must journey alone to defeat him once and for all!"

With that, Hitler-san marched off

(A/N this is more goth than usually but I really like it this way! You will too, because its AWESOME!)

It looked like Anne Frank-san had sought Hitler-san out! Ever since Hitler-san's parents told him that he was in fact a half vampire (or a dhampire), he had feared being discovered by Anne Frank-san especially after Hitler-san remembred the terrible secret of his past.

Helen Keller-san looked with concerned at Hitler-san, "what is wrong Hitler-san?"

Hitler-san did not wait to answer her. He turned on one of his new found sexual vampire powers and listened to Anne Frank-san's commands.

Anne Frank-san was commanding her lackeys to search Hitler-san out. After villain had harshly interrogatedand tortured and flayed their skin of their bones Anne Frank-san had discovred the truth behind Hitler-san! And he told his henchmen that he had.

"I have discovered the secret behind Hitler-san's percentage" Anne Frank-san told her henchmen.

His lackeys smiled wickedly and took their weapons and rushed into the shopping centre leaving behind a bloody trail of dead and mutilated bodies. They had no concern for any of the shops fortunately the colour of spilled blood matched the goth clothes so they could still be resold.

Hitler-san and Helen Keller-san and Stalin-san faught like lions that were fighting among each other for the last scrap of meat and mannished to defaecate most of the henchmen.

But then Anne Frank-san stapped forwar and spoke: "I know your secret!"

Then Stalin-san said: "How do you know about Hitler-san being a half vampire (a/n: or dhampire, really!)?"

Anne Frank-san laughed and said: "you just told me! But also, I read it on Hitler-san's facebook!"

Hitler-san gasped, he thaguht that he had posted it only for friends and not public! Hitler-san had to be careful with his privacy settings because thye keep changing all the time (a/n: urrrgh, so annoying!)

But Anne Frank-san did nothing but launching. Anne Frank-san then said: but that is not what I had discovered!"

Oh no! both Stalin-san and Helen Keller-san gasped but Hitler-san could only think of. They did not know the truth. That Hitler-san was really rapped by Anne Frank-san before Hitler-san even knew of Anne Frank-san's name!

"I know that it was you so long ago who I raped before me and did everything that I had ever wanted to do with sucgh a fine pretty piece of meat like you!"

Oh no! gasped Helen Keller-san and she felt really bad for Hitler-san because even though she knew that Hitler-san didn't love her and was really depressed, she really didn't expect this.

And Stalin-san was also shocked because he knew the Susan B. Anthony-san and Kim Jong Un-san knew a great secret that he didn't know, he still didn't know it was going to be this kind of secret!

Hitler-san felt very depressed all the sudden. He lost the will to fight and dropped his weapon before Anne Frank-san and villain laughed very loudly.

Anne Frank-san then said: "I have you now under my omplete spell like I had that so long ago!"

(A/N I wanted a cliff hanger here but I'm sooooo excited to share the next but of story with you! Your going to love it so much you'll print it out and try to publish it (but not without my permission!)" )

Now, how to find him? We know she has a Farmhouse, but theres so many!"

"Wait!", said Stalin-san.

"I have worked it out. Remember the secret note? Its a code to tell us the address! Look, see I solved it.

The solution was very clever, and it all made sense.

"Wow, I could have never worked that out, well done"

"Yes, well done indeed"

Stalin-san blushed, making him look hansome.

So they went to the base.

As they entered there was lots of Ninjas.

So they swung back their trenchcoats and murdercided them all with their concealed Machineguns of awesome.

They steped over the dead bodys and made their way forward past the blood and guts they sprayed over the walls just moments before. Susan B. Anthony-san vometted in disgustand blood came out.

"Ok, she is sure to be in the penthouse sweet in his Hanger " said Kim Jong Un-san pressing the correct elevator button

The elevator went up a few floors. SUDDENLY there was a bang on the roof!

"down!" shouted Susan B. Anthony-san.

And they did. Which is just as well, because seconds later...

The hatch opened and a couple of Security gaurds with Pulse pistols pirouetted down.

"oh god! What are we going to do!?" said Stalin-san

"We gota think fast" said Kim Jong Un-san.

"Ok"

"I know you dont like violence, Hitler-san, But you have to do this. Do it for me. please.." Said Stalin-san

Hitler-san thought about all the people he had murdered recently because of his fate.

"Ok, your right, I know we have to fight them" said Hitler-san who did a massive mighty super kirate kick just as the first soldier landed

but it missed!. Fortunatly Stalin-san was there to catch Hitler-san. And did a turbo ninja kick in return causing boobs to bounce which knocked them unconscious.

"Nice work. But its not over yet! Look!"

A massive Loyal followers appeared, but they killed him.

Ding! They had reached their floor.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A Plane appeared above them.

Anne Frank-san laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my Bazooka, but I would rather do this...personal style."

She leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" she said, still laughing.

Hitler-san removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. "

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral Tazers).

"I kill you dead"

Anne Frank-san head butted Hitler-san in the chest

Blood splashed onto the floor.

Hitler-san fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Anne Frank-san

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Anne Frank-san leaned over Hitler-san holding his penis.

"Quick Hitler-san use this!" said Stalin-san ,chucking a nearby Star Of David towards Hitler-san.

Hitler-san grabbed it and chucked it towards Anne Frank-san hard, knocking her backwards...off the edge of the tall Mansion they were on!

"Goodbye, Anne Frank-san have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

SPLAT!

Some blood sprayed up and splashed on them.

"We are safe now, she fell to certain doom."

Stalin-san and Kim Jong Un-san got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
